Legacy in Seireitei
by pitchblacksilence
Summary: Naruto after death is adopted by Unohana and serves under her. But what movement is going under the shadows and what is role of our hero.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER : Bleach And Naruto does not belong to me.**

"OH! What hit my head" a young boy around the age of nine groaned with pain as he woke up from the deep sleep. This boy was blonde with sun kissed hair style, blue eyes and three whiskers marks on each cheek, and was wearing nothing but simple orange yukata with red obi, white shocks and straw sandals. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of yondaime hokage or known as yellow flash Minato Namikaze and red blooded habanero Kushina Uzumaki.

After rubbing the temples of his head (to ease the pain) he looked around and he found himself in the unknown area which was a small village with poor people. As he tried to walk he wobbled and looked down and found that... "WHAT! How am I so small?" Naruto yelled. He tried to remember how was he here, why was he here … so many question were running through his head. As he was trying to access the memory he did not noticed where he was going and he smashed with the woman. Said woman had her raven colored hair free which was running unto her upper thigh. In her hand was a katana with oval golden color tsuba with hilt of crimson wrapping. She was wearing a black yukata with white inner, white obi with black outer line, white shocks and straw sandals. She was wearing a white cloak which had kanji for eleven on back. "Who are you to walk in me, boy?" asked the lady. But confused and angry Naruto just yelled, "I am not a kid, and don't threaten me baba." As Naruto attempted to move forward to show who was the boss he fell facefirst on the gravel road. Seeing that the boy was having trouble walking she asked "what is your name?" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours?" "Unohana Yachiru"

That was the faithful when I met her my captain. I challenged her that day on day as I was just a fool as I lost to her very badly. She was shodai kenpachi of soul society and I was just a nine year old kid. After I lost she demanded something from me for losing. I had nothing so I told her to take me in and I will serve her till my last breath. After that she told me to follow her she personally started training me.

During first year of our training I used to resent her because I lost to her. But slowly I started to respect her. Her affection for me was not lost to me so I talked to her. During our talk I told her she was like m kaa-chan and she demanded that I start calling her kaa-chan. And I became her official son and she m mother.

After some time during our talk I learned that I was dead. And I was in the place called soul society or heaven. And I had very large amount of reaitsu. From that day onward I trained under her for 10 years in the arts of zanjutsu, kido, hoho, and hakudo. While training I slowly remembered everything about my past. But that will wait for later. Now let's talk about training.

Zanjutsu the art to fight with sword that individual soul prefers. My soul instinct told me to use katana and I used it to fight. As I was a right handed it was common that I learn right handed one handed fighting style and kendo. But because of little push from Unohana-sama I learned to fight with left hand. Slowly but surely I learned to fight using sword and I started besting her. During these session I used bokken for substitute for asuchi. But after I learned to properly handle bokken during spar with Unohana-sama she gave me an asuchi and we started sparing with each other using my asuchi and her zanpakuto Minazuki. During those time my asuchi changed, its sheathe became midnight black. Its handle had red wrapping with small thread coming from butt end which had metallic circular sharingan and its tsunba had the golden cloud, thunder and white son and red moon design. When I showed her she was so happy that she took me to local ramen shop. And then I learned my zanpakuto name. But during learning its name I was shocked that I was incomplete form so they told me that my actual zanpakutos were one katana, one wakazashi and one pocket knife as a locket. I was shocked but I requested that not to change the forms yet. They told me that his power in both spiritual energy and zanpakuto was not developed completely. As I was ninja I knew that deception was the main element to win the battle so requested them to seal my powers so that till they are fully developed so that my energy was as much as of half of kaa-chan. They asked reason and I told them and they agreed and we introduced to each other and devised planned for training in using my zanpakutos. When I told my mother about that she was sad that I will hold as much as I could but she knew my reasons and she agreed. After that I trained in the proper use powers of my zanpakutos. After I learned all the ways of use of it in shikai for the purpose of defense and offense there was only way master was through experience.

Kido was the art of fighting using spells for binding, attacking and healing. My mother taught me everything in this art. As every hado, bakudo and healing 1-99 spells. With 1 being weakest and 99 being strongest. And learned all of them even started using them without spell. After learning them I started recreating the jutsu's that I knew during my lifetime. And as I was seal master of top grade I started to search for this art and I started using seals. It was difficult but it helped me to control of my energy much more easy. And my zanpakuto spirits had easy time sealing and I told them to increase my reaitsu upto my mothers level. And they did and I suppressed that as much as I could.

Hoho was much more easier to learn as I was ninja fighting with fast movement was my forte. So I leaned and mastered it and implemented with other arts. Then my mother taught sunpo. And I learned that pretty fast and I started to play tag with my mother and pretty soon our both speed with our suno increased and every day it increased.

Hakudo was different matter it was like taijutsu and I recreated my twin swallow hummingbird style and mixed with hoho and shunpo. This style focused on speed and precise strike with bone shattering strength perfect for me.

For ten long year I learned as much as I can from my mother and she told me that she was happy that she was relieving from training and it was time to gain experience for five year.

After I finished with my training my mother took me to fight with various opponent. My mother was kenpachi she was challenged for her position and stop every one of them and gained battle experience. Sometimes hollows would also pass by I purified them. I fought with many opponent most of them had different type of power, different amount of spiritual energy but all opponent were tough and I fought them and won the fights cause I never lost. Among them was a boy named zaraki he was tough but I won the fight. During these five years I fought many hollows and all were menos types. Most of them were gillians easy win. Adjuchas created problem at first but slowly it became easier to defeat them. Vasto lords they were small but I never fought many of them cause they did not caused trouble but those who did I fought them. Every fight with them took my every spade to defeat and kill them. During these fight I mastered my shikai, shunpo, hoho and hakudo. And my spiritual energy was full developed and it was very much in amount and I had told my zanpakutos spirits to seal about 70% of them other they could not.

After five years of fights to gain experience and 15 long years after my mom found me she told me that it was time to go home or commonly known as soul society.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach And Naruto.**

Soul society was the afterlife or known as heaven which was just big lie. It was divided in 2 parts first was rukongai. It was divided into 80 districts the farther you go from center the number of district increases. The farther part of rukongai is lawless region and nearer to the center the peaceful the region. It was also the poorest part.

Second part is the home for military group of soul society &was called seireitei and they were called soul reaper or Shinigami. This place also was recently build and it was still in the process of modification. This place was lead by 13 people and they were referred by captains. This thirteen people lead this military system and it had gained reputation and recently three captains from this militia were taken to royal palace dimension. This place was lead by the man of age early 50. He had very thick mustache and was bald. He had scar of battle in that bald place. His name was Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. By his side was his trusted partner his zanpakuto ryujin jakka. He was in his chamber deep in thought about his most powerful captain Unohana Yachiru. ' It's been 15 years since she left in the farthest region for adventure and she had not returned yet. I hope she return soon after those three left its difficult for us to maintain these warriors.'

Few miles away from there were two figures were walking toward seireitei. First was women(same get up as canon even hair style) and second was young boy who looked like the age of 18. This was Naruto he ha two bangs of hair that framed his face and was wearing a red scarf(same hair style as Minato Namikaze without head band and red scarf that Hinata knitted in The Last Movie) and normal shinifami garp.

"~Kaa-chan when we will reach that place?" whined Naruto.

"Very soon Naruto-kun", replied Unohana Kindly.

During this time of Unohana outward changed drastically as she changed to kind women who tends sick people like a doctor. She still held her blood thirsty side and kept her battle instinct and talent sharp by daily sparring with Naruto. Naruto had not changed much in appearance but held himself like warrior he was. His zanpakuto rested on the left side.

"Then let's play tag mom, I first" after tagging his mom he shunpoed toward seireitei. Smiling at the antics of her she chased after him. But she knew that she couldnot catch him. After few second both reached there destination and stopped there game. As Naruto was not familiar with this place he quietly followed his mother and was eagerly watching here and there in awe as this was most developed region. After walking for some time they reached the only two storied building and after going to top floor Unohana knocked in the door. Behind the door by sensing the spiritual energy of Unohana smiled and told

"Enter"

When two people entered his office Yamamoto was somewhat surprised by the change of the captian would be understatement. Gone was the bloodthirsty beast and came the beautiful kind lady. Gone was the look of master swordsman and was the lady whose appearance was of like of house women.

"Yachiru-chan, what's with the change in appearance?" asked stunned Yamamoto.

Hearing familiarity in the voice of the man Naruto became pissed and he placed his hand on the handle of his katana and warned. "What's with 'Yachiru- chan' baldy teme?" hearing that the eyebrows of said baldy twitched. While inching his hand toward his zanpakuto was about to retort but Unohana had already started talking.

"Naruto-kun he is senior so it doesn't matter what he calls me." She turns toward Yamamoto and told, "Sou-taicho I just returned from a long journey and I am tired so let's cut pleasantries and talk about main point. And I am no more Yachiru I changed my name to Unohana Retsu."

"Ok then. Unohana Ya- sorry Retsu the sodai Kenpachi and taicho of squad 11 welcome back to seireitei."

"Thank you. And I have a request."

"And what that is?" asked Yamamoto. "I want to lead squad 4 and my son as lieutenant of said squad." Was the request of Unohana. He knew that she was the best choice as the former captain was in royal dimension. So he agreed mentally to give the position to her and her s… "WHAT HE IS YOUR SON?" yelled surprised bald man turning toward Naruto.

"Yes sou-taicho. Naruto-kun introduce yourself." Said Unohana. "Yes mom. Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Retsu and you can call me Naruto Retsu." Said bowing Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. Unohana what are the skill of your son." Asked Yamamoto.

"Well he is quite skilled and his skill sets are …"

After 100 year.

Naruto pov

After meeting with sou-taicho my mother started leading fourth squad started taking members with best medical required spiritual control. During this time many things happened, Yawch the son of soul king rebelled and the consequence was war. This war caused many casualties most of them were taicho. During this war I went to peak of my shikai and was in the process of receiving bankai. During this war we fought against the group called Quincy. But after war they all vanished in shadows and I knew that they will return stronger than before so I have to be stronger than them so I trained to gain bankai and I am going to master it. After the war I had talk with my mother and sou-taicho about the war.

Flashback

"Kaa-chan, this war caused us many casualties and that Yawch will return and we have to be ready. They have gone within the shadows and reside within that." Said Naruto

"Naruto-kun how do you know that they reside with in shadow." Asked perplexed Unohana.

"I have seen them entering in that. I am not sure but I can guess that they will spy on us using shadows so we should find a way to gain strength from being out of their radar and inform every future captain." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure about informing that delicate information to wet behind ear captain." Spoke Yamamoto for first time in the meeting.

"No, that will put soul society in danger if those captain decided to disclose that information or use it against us. So we will let a captain gain experience for 200 years and pass the test that we three will derive for them without their knowledge. If one of us fail them then we won't tell them anything. And no one other than us and passed captain should know about this protocol. Is that agreeable?" told Naruto. All three of them on that topic and made plan for future of seireitei and about their training plans.

Flash back ends.

After that time we found a place very far from seireitei. That place was a cave and at the other end of cave there was a beautiful valley. This valley had very thick spiritual presence in air and perfect for our training. And we agreed that every year one of us will go there to hone our skill.

For the past century old reapers were gathering promising people from rukongai and were forwarded towards academy for six years course to form their base which would improve in future through experience. Many student graduated and many died but still the number of soul reaper was increasing and it was easier to maintain the crime in rukongai and the hollow rate was also decreasing which is very good for afterlife of people.

Time skip 200 years

For 200 years kaa-chan, Yamamoto-san and I are keeping our skill sharp. We occasionally spar to keep our skill top notch. During this time I have mastered my bankai and all the use of it and shikai during battle. I have also mastered my shunpo and looking forward to increase the number of after image. My potency of spiritual energy was also increasing and control over it was high grade. When I was alive I used to act as a goofball even after becoming hokage to keep my skill and battle skill hidden and I have taken same demeanor to keep my skill hidden and it was fun to mess with other. I still prank all the time kukukuku …

I have many friends among the reapers in the soul society and among them two are the best. One was Kyoraku Shunsui fourth seat of first division under Yamamoto and Juushiro Ukitake fifth seat of same division. They are my best friend and we have lots of fun together. Those two are personel students of Yamamoto and strong fighters.

Kyoraku specialized in zanjutsu and was in forward to become master swordsman and Ukitake specialized in kidou. He can even simple kido for deadly force but they had one thing in common. They both are first twin blade user I have three so I am not in that category.

Katen Kyokotsu is the zanpakuto of Shusui. Its power of shikai was to make child game in game of death.

Sogyo no Kotowari is the zanpakuto of Ukitake and its power was to absorb the attack of opponent to return it to the foe. Those two may seem like lazy laid back and sick but when the time called for they both are deadly foe.

Recently Yamamoto had picked his old friend Chojiro Sasakibe as his fuku-taicho. He had recently achieved bankai and had the zanpakuto Gonryomaru which was of lighting element. He was like me who had promised to serve Yamamoto whereas I serve my kaa-chan.

Time skip 800 years

"AHHHHH…." The voice of pain can be heard from the jungle in 64th district of rukongai as the said soul of the owner of that vanish in white light. Watching this event were three man, all three of them had dark sneer as the event happen in front them and apparent leader which was in between sighed and said,

"Yet again another failure.."

 **Please review.**


End file.
